Artemis Fowl: The Angel of Love
by nightrous1327
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. If you didn't read the Time Paradox, do not read this story yet. Artemis Fowl and Holly reunite after the incident of the Time Paradox and rebuild some broken relationships! Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Fowl Manor**

It was 3 am in the morning. Artemis couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard he tried. It had been already 4 hours since he retired to his bedroom, and yet, not one wink of rest. Hence, he had resorted to washing his face and refreshing himself with a cool glass of apple juice. Not that he'd do this every night. He was still troubled by Holly's harsh words back in the carrier during their period back in time while trying to rescue a lemur he had doomed in the present time.

_"Your elf kissing days are over" _she had said. Whether she was serious or not, he may never find out. But one thing was for sure. He had lost an incredible opportunity to prove himself of his worthiness to his female elfin companion. They had grown closer with adventure after adventure until finally, when he was mortally wounded by that idiotic gorilla, she had kissed him in tears of joyfulness as she saved his life with magic. However, that was when her mentality had reverted to her teenage years, when her hormones of attraction were still intact. He knew his growing affection for her was everlasting, but what about her feelings for him? Did she even have any? He sighed in frustration, one of the first times he had experienced the feeling of confusion, of not knowing something. There was nothing he could currently do, only wait for Holly's reply to his recent invitation to his residence. There was still hope, but only a speck of it left. He sat there, absent-mindedly wondering of what where his future lies, when suddenly, the curtains of the open window fluttered gently. He glanced around, but no one was there. Or at least it seemed like there was nobody.

"Holly?" he said hopefully. The air shimmered before him and Holly seemingly appeared out of thin air. Artemis nearly cried out loud.

"I received your invitation," she winked. "So I decided to check out what was happening. How's life?"

Artemis was stunned by such a straight forward question. "Uhh . . . erm . . . decent?"

"It's not likely for you to stutter. What happened? Did you miss me so much that you forgot how to speak? I'll admit, I do add a sense of liveliness to this cold, lonely place." Holly winked again.

"Ok -" Artemis answered quietly again.

Holly sighed. "You've grown a lot quieter since the last time we parted ways. By the way, where is Butler?"

"He's on a trip to China for personal reasons," he replied.

"What about your parents and your two little brothers?"

"Vacation to somewhere I couldn't care to remember,"

"Ah, I see - . You know, remember how I told you that your elf kissing days are over?" Holly inquired steadily.

_Oh no. It's about this. _Artemis silently groaned.

"Well . . . I never said we could never hang out -" she trailed off. Artemis sighed with relief. He noticed for the first time that Holly was wearing human clothes, as she took off her outer layers, revealing a tank top and a mini-skirt.

"How'd you shield yourself without your suit?" Artemis asked curiously.

"Oh. New invention, Foaly of course." She showed him the shining necklace she was wearing. "Very fashionable too. For the first time, I appreciate Foaly's genius in him."

Holly moved towards the bed and sat down. "If you're wondering, I'm on break for a week, that's why I was able to come here. Don't worry, Julius doesn't know." She laid herself comfortably on Artemis's king-sized bed.

"Ugh, I'm tired. You won't believe how much security I had to bypass in order to arrive at your manor Artemis," she whined.

"Yes, of course," Artemis answered monotonously.

"Say, Arty -" Holly trailed off again. _She used my pet name_. _She wants to state something she's not comfortable with. _Artemis guessed silently. "You wanna try something, Arty?"

Artemis shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, sure, what is it?"

Holly suddenly stood up and pulled Artemis onto the bed. As he landed, Holly twisted her body onto his and kissed him lightly on the lips. Artemis gasped in surprise.

"You . . ."

Holly laughed nervously. "I lied."

Artemis shifted uncomfortably. "That felt . . ."

"Naturally wonderful?" Holly guessed. Artemis nodded slightly. He shifted uncomfortably again.

"Um . . . do you want to . . ."

"Kiss you again? Don't have to ask." Holly laughed. She pulled him down again, onto the soft bed, and kissed him, this time, more intensely. Artemis's cold lips met Holly's magically softened lips and almost melted with her. Magic sparked all around their lips as they pulled each other closer and closer. Holly could now feel Artemis's breath in her mouth, peculiarly minty in fact. He must have taken mints before she arrived. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the Artemis's almost professional way of kissing. With a flick of his tongue, he invited her's and they kissed now with their tongues almost curled together. As their actions became more automatic, her hand went instinctively slowly to Artemis's lower regions. When her delicate fingers touched his small reproductive organ, he almost stopped breathing. However, Holly's magic revived him from his temporary stunned state and he continued to enjoy her gentle touch.

Eventually she couldn't resist the temptation any more, and reached for Artemis's dress pants zipper. She slowly unzipped it and reached inside dramatically. Slowly, as if leisurely, she placed her finger tips onto the shaft of Artemis's penis and started rubbing gently, careful not to hurt Artemis. Artemis flinched slightly but began to enjoy somewhat of a massage to his genitalia and proceeded to kiss his lover.

Finally, when they separated once more, they both gasped for air.

"You were great. Did you do this before?" Holly teased him. Artemis blushed and shook his head quickly. "Wanna move on to the next stage?" Holly asked. Artemis's face paled and after a few moments of hesitation, he nodded his head nervously.


	2. The Next Stage

**A few minutes later . . .**

"When I count to three we both turn around, alright?"

"Agreed,"

Artemis and Holly were both facing the opposite direction. Artemis shivered at the cold air of his bedroom but it was soon to be ignored in the heat of the intensity. They were both completely naked, but had not seen each other's bare bodies as they had stripped themselves while facing the other way of one another.

"One . . . two . . . three!"

As they both span around to face each other, both gasped at the opposite's wonderful, elegant bodies. Artemis appreciated Holly's dazzling hazel skin and delicate curves as much as Holly loved Artemis's well built, perfect body shape. They both admired one another in awe for what seemed like hours until Holly broke the silence.

"So . . ." Holly waved her hand, prompting Artemis to reply.

"Wait," Artemis hesitated. "I'm not sure about . . . should we really do this?"

Holly sighed. "Come one Artemis, let's just enjoy ourselves." She walked over to Artemis and took him by the hand, leading him to the bed. She gently pushed him onto the mattress and climbed on herself.

_How could one's body possess such divine, breath-taking qualities? _Artemis wondered. Her pussy was cleanly shaven and washed, even an entrancing smell of flowers flowed. Holly's hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. She motioned for him to lie down and he did so. Then, with a graceful swing of her leg, she swung herself onto Artemis's torso. The surface of his body was warm; heat was protruding through his soft skin. As she adjusted herself on Artemis, Holly noticed he had developed his abdominal muscles. She smiled.

"Arty?"

"Yes?"

"You've been working out haven't you?"

Artemis's face turned red, almost as beet as Julius Root. He blushed, "Uhhh . . . Butler told me to and I refused but he insisted that I -" Holly put her finger on his lips and silenced him.

"Shhh . . . don't stress yourself. Just relax, and everything will go out smoothly." She positioned herself and leaned down so that her bottom slid up to Artemis's chin. Her back was facing the direction of his head. Artemis turned even more red.

He stuttered, "H-Holly what do you th-think you are . . . wha?" Holly placed her lips on his member and kissed its head. She kissed the shaft and then moved her lips down to his testicles, spread his legs slightly and kissed them too. Then, as if practiced many times, she shifted her head to the head of his penis again and brought her mouth over it. Artemis shifted slightly.

"Holly, you sure you want to -" She cut off his statement by lowering her head and slowly sliding her mouth over his member. She sucked slowly, once again careful not to hurt Artemis. Her mouth was tender with his member, and instead of flinching like before, he accepted her being and lightly writhed with enjoyment. The most he could make out with his voice was a sigh of contentment. He closed his eyes as his erection grew and decided to please Holly in return for her confidence in him. He shifted his hand so that his fingers were on Holly's clitoral hood. Gently, he pushed a little and his fingers protruded her clitoral hood pushing onto her clitoris. He rubbed it slowly for the full affect with two fingers, moving them up and down. Holly's mind screamed with delight and proceeded to suck a bit faster. Artemis, unable to thwart the provocative invitation to his lover's inner regions slightly tilted his head forward to kiss the clitoris. With a flick of his tongue, he nearly paralyzed Holly who was squirming with pleasure at Artemis's fast licks. They both passionately moaned at their movements of love and the intensity forced magic to spark around them, creating a shield of warmth and driving out the coldness of the bedroom.

"_Ohhh . . .please . . .uuuhhh . . ." _Holly sighed through breaths with her mouth full. Artemis's erection was complete now, reaching a length of 8 inches. Because of the great length, Holly was deep-throating his member now, moving her head up and down with intensity which caused Artemis to convulse with overwhelming lust. He replied with a quick series of kisses and caressed Holly's small entrance with the tip of his tongue, flicking it with his tongue once in a while to boost her excitement and result in her moaning. Both quite thoroughly enjoyed it and as they reach the climax both with pulsing steadily with love. Finally, they both came. Artemis let his head fall onto the bed as his whole body straightened out into a rigid shape while Holly threw her head back, arched her back, screaming Artemis's name once.

Holly then let herself go loose, relaxing all her tense muscles and fell onto the pillow beside her lover. As they turned to face one another, they held hands and kissed playfully. Holly sighed with happiness as Artemis too, relaxed himself beside Holly. They stared into each other's eyes as messages of love flew back and forth mentally.

"You were amazing." They said in unison.


	3. The Torture of Cleaning up

Artemis and Holly slept peacefully that night, naked yes, but their love for on another warmed them down to their feet. They were curled up together, like two rabbits huddled up in their warm den during the winter. It was actually the best sleep both had ever had in a long time.

**The next day . . .**

Artemis woke up, finding the bright rays of the sun peaking its way through the window. As he rolled off the bed to observe the beautiful cloudless day, he suddenly felt cold. He looked down at himself and almost fell over. He was completely naked! What happened that had led to this, he pondered. He yawned, stretching his bare arms and legs, and turned around to return to the warmth of his bed when he noticed another being on his bed.

"Who -" he started. Then everything rushed back to him. The pleasure, the excitement, the heat of love, everything; all he experienced with Holly. Holly rolled around, cuddling the thick blankets on the bed, and once again, as Artemis gazed at her face, he admired her beauty, the perfect curves of her face, and her special elfin ears. He also noticed she had a cute way of breathing when she slept, a quick inhale from the mouth and a slow, releasing exhale through the nose, and her chest rose up and down peacefully. Her beautiful breasts were sticking out halfway from under the blanket, the nipples still hard from the intensity of the previous night. He climbed back onto the bed and gently shook her shoulder.

"Holly." He whispered. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled when she saw him looking over her.

"Artemis." She whispered back. "I love you." She lifted her head and kissed him lightly on the lips."You were wonderful last night."

"You too." Artemis kissed her back and rose, motioning Holly to get dressed as he did so himself.

"I gotta go on a little errand today for Foaly," said Holly as she got up. "A little something for Callabine, actually."

"When will you return?" Artemis asked immediately.

"Oh don't worry love, I'll be back within a few hours."

Artemis looked a bit disappointed when he heard this. He walked out of the bedroom and went towards the kitchen.

"I'll cook us some breakfast before you leave." Artemis said. Holly looked after him and a curious look formed on her small face.

"You know how to - oh." Holly nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Butler?"

"Yes, Butler." he sighed under his breath.

"Hope he taught you well," Holly teased. "Wouldn't want to throw up your first cooked meal."

"It's not my first meal." Artemis lightly snapped back. Holly knowingly shrugged her shoulders.

When she finally walked through the door to the kitchen, Artemis already had eggs and bacon sizzling on the pan, surprisingly in a professional way too. Holly was actually surprised for a few moments. As she sat down on a wooden chair, Artemis finished the eggs and bacon and tossed them onto two plates. He passed one to Holly and took a seat himself, immediately munching into breakfast.

"You sure are hungry. Maybe I worked you too hard." Holly joked. Artemis mumbled something that sounded like _you sure did_ through his chewing mouth. Holly finished breakfast first, and quickly hurried to grab a coat before opening the door and disappearing from regular human eyesight. In reality, she had only used that incredible invention of Foaly (It's Foaly's current baby) Rumor has it that every decade, Foaly has this new amazing invention which he treats as if his own offspring. Well, it's just a rumor.

Artemis finished breakfast a few minutes after Holly leaves, walking back upstairs to tidy up his bedroom. _Peculiar._ He thought. _It's actually my first time cleaning up my own bedroom. Usually, Butler completes that task for me. Mmmm . . . probably because of Holly. _He dismissed the thought as he walked into his bedroom, taking his best shot at cleaning up his own room. _Well, _he thought, _there's always a first time. _He found himself pondering once again. There was NEVER a first time for Artemis. At least that's what he convinced himself over the years. And so, cleaning up his bedroom was what he spent doing the whole day. He knew he was terrifying what it came to these matters, he just didn't admit it. _I am NEVER, NEVER EVER doing this again,_ He groaned silently to himself as he finally placed the last pillow on the sofa. How long had it taken him? Five hours? Six? He didn't count, he didn't even care, he just wanted to sit down and relax to a cold glass of juice. So that's exactly what he did. And it was not for another hour until Holly came back through the door, panting.

"Phew! I thought I was going to drop!" she exhaled heavily.

"What were you doing, Holly?" Artemis finally found his voice.

"Uhhh . . . some stuff, like manual labor that's all."

"Manual labor?!" Artemis almost died of shock. "Your small body frame _was not_ made for manual labor.

"Hey, quit worrying, I still have enough energy to spend time with you." she said, still panting. Artemis blushed.

"Come on Holly. I'll make us dinner. You can shower in the washroom next to my bedroom."

"You sound as if you're my mother." she poked him teasingly. "Hmph" was all Artemis could manage. From there on, everything flashed by like the wind traveling atop the cold mountains of the Himalayas. They finished dinner and retired to Artemis's bedroom. Holly gasped in surprise as she entered the room.

"Wow, Artemis." She grinned. "Y- you've been busy today.

Artemis nodded, recalling the torture he had gone through, and shook his head regretfully. He didn't have to suffer so badly just to please her did he? _Hmmm . . . the great Artemis Fowl HAS gone insane. Meh, I'll blame it on puberty._ Artemis sighed to himself. _Might as well enjoy myself._ Holly excused herself and went to the bathroom, telling Artemis to wait for her on the bed. _Here we go again._ Artemis thought. When Holly opened the door to the restroom, she looked towards the bed and to her surprise, Artemis not there. _That's odd._ Holly said to herself. As she walked out the bathroom, a figure rammed into her and slammed her on the wall, though, the figure's hands cushioned her crash. The figure lifted her up and grabbed her by the thighs, elevating her slightly above his head. She looked down at the figure's face and realized it was only Artemis, laughing lightly.

"You surprised me, Arty!" she laughed and put her arms around his neck. In response, he kissed her fiercely on the lips, fighting for control. His tongue flew into her mouth, exploring her tongue, and she flicked his tongue back out. Eventually, their tongues curled around, almost wrestling like two love birds. The magic flashed around their point of contact, making them glow in the dim light of the room. They twisted their heads together, foreheads close. Artemis could smell her sweet, flowery breath, giving the feeling of sleepiness. As they kissed, Artemis lifted her again, carrying her onto the bed and rolled over so Holly was on top of him. The whole time, they didn't break apart even once. Their passion glued them together; neither of them having the intention of letting go. As they separated to breath, Artemis wriggled in his hot clothes.

"Don't you think it's a bit hot?" he inquired innocently. Holly rolled off the bed and stood up. She put her two hands on her black tank top and removed it smoothly, throwing it to the side. She stripped herself of her skirt as well which she also tossed aside. As Artemis observed her, he mentally approved of her cute light pink panties and semi-clear bra which allowed him to see through the garment just a little.

"Good enough?" Holly challenged him. "I think you should take off something too." Artemis complied, removing all his clothes aside from his checkered Armani boxers. Holly put her fingers on her lips, giggling.

"Aw, cute boxers Arty," she almost coughed, attempting to stifle a laugh.

"Ugh," Artemis groaned crossly.

"Arty, whatever, forget what I said. Let's try something different today." She said slowly. Artemis paled for what seemed like the fiftieth time. _Why do I always pale whenever she says something I believe is exhilarating? _he thought, slightly annoyed at himself.

"So what do you think, Arty? Are we going to . . . try it?" Holly carefully placed her words. Artemis paled again, fifty first time by the way, and immediately gave himself fifty one mental slaps. He shuddered at last and replied confidently.

"Let's do it."


	4. Holly's Remaining Energy

**Now for those of you who are wondering, Artemis and Holly's mentality have somewhat regressed to an earlier stage of mind. This is because of their sexually arousing motives towards one another.**

"Let's do it," Artemis said confidently. Holly then immediately pushed him on the bed once more.

"Watch and wonder," she said dramatically. She removed her underwear first, wiggling her bottom provocatively as she did so. Proceeding to remove her bra, she did it slowly, torturing Artemis, as his face contorted impatiently. She abruptly stopped and reattached the back strap to her bra. Artemis couldn't hold in the urge anymore. It was just too much for him. His property had erected ages ago, by just thinking of her. As if reading his mind she stepped forward and placed her hand on his property.

"Ah, naughty naughty Arty-boy. Nuh-uh." She held up her hand and shook her index finger at Artemis, as if he was a misbehaving child. "You'll have to earn it." Artemis paled on instinct and slapped himself again, for the fifty-second time. His property had now wilted like a flower during winter, disappointed and pouting, as if actually a child. She lay down on the bed beside him and motioned him to lift himself off the bed. She then adjusted herself and relaxed, her head falling gently onto the bed. Artemis suddenly realized what Holly wanted him to do and smirked.

"Hmm . . . looks like I'm not the only one who's aroused." The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. He kneeled and moved himself closer so his head was directly in front of his lover's high arches. He took a moment to breath before deciding what to do and the breeze from his breath already caused Holly to melt into pleasure. Realizing this, Artemis blew her opening a couple times more, just to torture her as she had done to him. Knowing Holly was easily susceptible to this, he continued blowing gently until Holly could not resist anymore.

"Artemis, stop teasing me and hurry on," She pleaded. Artemis smirked again. Sighing, he raised a finger and slowly rubbed the exterior of her clitoral hood, and from this, Holly went rigid, moaning and slightly trembling. He then proceeded to insert his finger into her opening, adding two more right away. Pushing in and pulling out in a slow, tantalizing pattern, he made Holly moan and twitch every time his fingers were completely embedded into her. She sighed something that sounded like _faster_ and so, Artemis increased the speed of his fingers entering her clitoris a bit more. Finally, Holly had enough. She pulled away from Artemis, moving herself to the center of the soft bed. Artemis followed her and climber on as well.

"Want to do the honors?" she said in a mocking polite tone. Artemis played along with her acting.

"With pleasure!" He said loudly, dramatically raising his hands high in the air, like a priest praying. He then held Holly in a somewhat hugging clamp with his two arms around her, his right hand unclasping her bra and his left, exploring her delicate hazel skin on her back. He gazed into her beautiful bright eyes, and threw the piece of clothing aside carelessly, without breaking the eye contact. As it hit the floor, he simultaneously kissed her forehead, then her lips, both sides of her neck, her chest, her nipples in which he nipped them affectionately. Proceeding down to her stomach, he kissed her belly button, and then her abdomen, then her thighs, lower thighs, her feet and moving up and finishing with a lick to her clitoris. Holly then reached up and removed his boxers, revealing his lusting, erected member, which stuck out 7.5 inches. Artemis decided to start off with a tease, kneeling down and rubbing his shaft on her high arches. As he thrust upwards, careful not to insert his member into Holly just yet, he applied a grunt, trying to vocally summarize the intense atmosphere. Unfortunately a Fowl does not _grunt_ and so, it came out in an awkwardly high pitch sound. Holly almost died trying to keep in the humor in her and hence, exploded with laughter, magic matching each and every one of her movements. And because she was laughing so hard, the magic reacted to this and slammed into Artemis, causing him to fly backwards and hit the floor, rolling and coughing. When the smoke cleared, he was sprawled across the floor, his ears literally steaming and he cheeks, burning red.

Artemis groaned, his chest coated with freezing numbness. He coughed again. "Ugh, Holly, calm yourself. It wasn't _that_ funny." Holly waved her hand in apology, though still smiling like an immature child.

"Here, come over. Let's continue." she said, trying to make him forget and proceed. Artemis sighed heavily but climbed back onto the bed obediently. He positioned himself again and thrust upwards once more, making Holly sigh in delight. As he did so, he also occupied his two hands, each on top of Holly's breasts and started pinching her nipples gently. This turned Holly on even more, and she found herself moving to match his momentum. Artemis grunted again, this time, out of pure pleasure, so it sounded just perfect in Holly's mind. She reached up to pinch Artemis's own nipples and thus, turning _him_ on and extending his ace up to eight inches. As Artemis continued to please Holly, he instinctively moved at a faster pace, in which Holly matched step by step in unison with her lover. When he moved faster, she did as well. Holly finally couldn't hold in the urge for her lover to move _inside_ her; her nipples, hard and perked up. However, she needed to repay him for her pleasure.

"Enough! Oh _babe_, that was great. You've earned it, definitely. But I wanna―well, it's my turn." She reluctantly lifted herself from the comfortable position and pushed Artemis down onto the bed, face up. Then, she knelt down, placing Artemis's property between her breasts, immediately massaging his property by moving up and down. Artemis bent his head slightly backwards, enjoying the rubbing of his ace, and passionately moaned. Seeing Artemis in complete bliss, she continued to make him feel better adding her mouth into the equation. Like before, the more Artemis's member perked up into a greater form of erection, the faster she moved and the more he moaned. As she reached full speed he moved with her, as if an invisible cord connected the pair.

"_Uhhh . . . yes, Holly. Ugh . . . ahhhh . . .oh, I can't hold it in anymore! Holly! I'm―" _Before he could continue he came like he never did before, covering Holly's light brown breasts with a pale sticky liquid. Holly smirked.

"Ah, now you're ready. Let's get to the real stuff now . . ."


	5. The Divine Decision: Angelic Entities

**I deeply apologize for the extreme delays, and as much as I'd like to say something else, I unfortunately only have the same excuse for the late submissions. This might be the last chapter, maybe not. I will try to create another chapter to sum it up or continue it. Please comment on whether I should continue this or start a new story.**

Holly stood up and observed the surroundings for a moment. _It's pretty messy here, _she realized. The previous neat features of the bedroom were almost eradicated by pillows, their clothes, and such. She felt a slight poke of regret but it was soon to be forgotten. Artemis looked at her curiously, eyes gleaming with anticipation. As if through telepathic means of communication, she rose to grab something from her jeans on the wooden floor. She reached into the pocket of the jeans and retrieved something of dark leather texture. It was a blindfold.

"To make this a bit more interesting, we're going to play a game," Holly said enthusiastically. Artemis silently complained. "You are going to wear the blindfold, and your objective is to try to catch me." She explained.

"What does this have to do with the _real stuff_ or whatever you have named it?!" He exclaimed blatantly. Holly waited for him to calm down patiently. After 10 min. of complaining, Artemis gave in to his hidden curiosity.

"Okay, fine. Give me the blindfold." He strapped the blindfold around his head and immediately reached for Holly. However, she was prepared, in ducked, rolling to the side. Artemis stumbled and Holly smirked.

"Nice try at surprising me, but you're gonna have to do better than that," she teased. Artemis swung his hands around once more, trying to find a target, but Holly danced out of the way. He relied on his hearing and the tiny breeze when his target moved to locate her, as Butler had trained him to do. He sensed her breath on his back and span around, lunging for the elf, but she was too quick, this time only escaping by a mere inch. Artemis waited again, ready at any small movement or sound. Accidentally, Holly tripped over a pillow and crashed onto the ground, quickly rolling to the side, Artemis stumbling towards the area she had just left a millisecond earlier. She was more cautious now, but still harbored the element of amusement. The small elf carefully tiptoed behind Artemis and held her breath. She slowly extended her arm when she was a meter behind the young man, her heart beating faster as she progressed. Finally, before Artemis could react, she reached around his naked body and tapped his member lightly, startling him as he fell back in shock. She giggled and Artemis, noticing her triumph, fumed. He grew more determined now. However, once again he had lost her location and struggled to find a target. He sensed a breeze behind him and braced himself, but in reality the breeze was from the open window and Holly was actually directly in front of him. She stepped up to him as he turned his head towards the window and positioned her right hand. Then, she pinched his nipples, not too hard so they would bleed but enough strength to double him over. Artemis cried out with both shock and pleasure, as the action had aroused him. His erection grew as he fell over yet another time.

"Agh―" he grunted heavily as his body came in contact with the ground. He carefully got up and steadied himself, slightly frustrated and poised for any movement. There it was, a slight step to his right. He pretended to become confused and resorted to turning around, all the while, keeping his muscles tense. As he reached a full rotation, he leaped at the designated target, shooting his arms out in a wide arc to prevent Holly from escaping his reach. As his hands connected with her two biceps, his chest grazed her breasts and the frontal shaft of his property, with her labia. Holly exhaled harshly and barely braced herself before he crashed into her. As they hit the floor, his lips locked with Holly's and immediately fought for control. His tongue revealed itself to her mouth, almost as if was playing tag with her tongue. It only lasted a few moments but it was enough. When they broke apart, Holly exhaled again, this time, a sign of relaxation. Silently, she pulled him up and Artemis got the mental message.

_Damn, his reaction has improved. It looks like he can fend for himself now. _Holly thought, impressed. Artemis helped her onto the bed, and climbed on himself.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" He asked with a tone of concern in his question.

"Been waiting for it since I set my eyes on you, Arty" she replied with a seductive wink. "Besides, if you're wondering, you just do your part. My magic will do the rest. No trouble at all. Holly centered herself and lay on her back.

"You mean it will keep you fro―"

"Yes." She replied confidently. He shrugged and moved closer to her. As she shifted to match his position, he adjusted his member with his right hand. Carefully and slowly, he moved forward inch by inch until it was all the way in. An ace in one. Holly moaned and could only whisper.

"_Come on_, go for it" Artemis complied and thrust himself deep inside her. She gasped loudly and he immediately recoiled back out.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Artemis asked quickly. She shook her head.

"No, please continue Arty, I'm dying for you." Artemis adjusted once again, nervous she would backfire. He thrust forward and this time, she moaned loudly. He smirked and continued without faltering, making sure each one of his thrusts hit her special spots. As they connected, Holly's reactions would somehow tell him where to travel the following thrust and he followed these hints, making Holly moan louder and louder. She was struggling to keep up with his power but the feeling of the overwhelming thrill of being ridden was an incredible experience. By some unexplainable means of determination, probably powered by her state of bliss, she found strength to wrap her legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper into her inner regions. This stimulated Artemis even more thoroughly, and he thrust faster, his powerful legs pumping and penetrating deep inside her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, releasing her legs' grip on his waist and spreading them wide so Artemis's entrance was easier and smoother. She held on tightly and lifted her head slightly. Artemis bent down, placed her his hands around her, his chest pushing against her breasts, and kissed her. Holly moaned passionately, kissing him in return tilted her head sideways so she could get the most of his mouth. Everything was in a sequence now. He thrust and kissed her; she welcomed his member into her entrance and kissed him back, the frequency of their movements perfectly in tone, and such.

_Holly felt the great rush, the adrenaline pumping and increasing each time he fully inserted his property into her, with his pelvis smacking against her bottom. But she wanted more of him. She pushed him. He pushed her further. A bead of sweat slowly dripped down onto Holly's neck from Artemis but she ignored it. Time was ticking. They went faster, travelling, exploring, their body as one. Previous experiences. Terrifying encounters. Blood curdling enemies. Passionate moments of desire. They shared it, as companions, as lovers. As friends. They all flashed by. It was almost the end of their journey, but they knew it only lead to the start of a new end of the tunnel seemed closer now, the light getting brighter. They traveled, they progressed, sped up, now the light was within reach. Shaking they stabilized themselves supporting one another. As friends. Finally, it was right in front of them. Did they really want to do this? It was agreeable. To complete it? Yes, they decided as one. They stepped out of the tunnel in unison. _

Both their properties excreted a white sticky liquid which flowed freely down their legs. They sighed as if in heavenly paradise. All was good. They fell beside one another, immediately falling into deep sleep. The utter tranquility and serenity was delightful, angelic. Indeed, All was Good.


	6. The Final Guess

Artemis didn't know when he woke up, but he didn't really care. He could remember. Oh the amount of pleasure that had enveloped him! But he knew―he knew that life could not go on like this forever. After all, life did not translate to utopia; the land where dreams were fulfilled, where the state of pure peace and bliss could finally rest itself. However, _don't worry about that now,_ he thought to himself. He just remembered that the new Steinway grand piano had arrived the day before. It was a model manufactured a decade ago; nevertheless, Artemis had recently taken a liking for antiques. He quietly lifted himself off the bed careful not to wake Holly from her deep sleep. He silently got dressed, with his usual dark suit and tie, dress pants, and black dress shoes. He moved quickly and swiftly towards the door, opened it up, walked out, and closed the large wooden doors soundlessly. He walked down the stairs with great elegance, as if a new man, ready to start again. _Nonsense_, he thought, _I am who I am, Artemis Fowl, the criminal mastermind and genius. Though I CAN go for just a bit of change._

He arrived at where the majestic instrument sat noiselessly. Sunlight shined brightly through the glass doors that led to the backyard. It illuminated the room, spreading brighten the corners of the spacious room as well. Birds chirped joyously and sang their daily sonata which flowed through an open window. He sat on the cushioned bench and slowly opened the lid that concealed the lustre of the keys on the piano. It looked as if a gift from angels, so new, the keys untouched, with not a single fingerprint anywhere on the surface of the piano. He played a chord to test out the sound, revealing a beautiful sound of purity. Completely satisfied with the quality of the instrument, he began with a piece that had been subconsciously picked off the corner of his mind. It was in fact a favorite masterpiece of his, Fantasie Impromptu, Op. 66. His concentration was lined with infinite tranquility and utter placidity which flowed throughout his mind, and into his body. He realized he actually hadn't played the piano in a while, and he missed the peaceful feeling as he progressed into the varying sections of the piece.

When Holly came into the room all she saw were Artemis's fingers flying across the keyboard, his mindless gaze into the air not breaking for even the slightest moment. She smiled proudly and quietly walked over to the piano, sitting herself beside Artemis and observing his skill in awe. He didn't even seem to notice her. Finally, when the piece ended, she clapped for him and his eyes seem to turn for the first time.

"Good morning, Holly." he said happily. "I assume I have accidentally woken you up? I apologize deeply if so."

"No, it's not your fault, I woke up when you closed the doors."

"Oh." He stood up and led her to the front door. He inhaled heavily. "I know you have to go now." Holly looked around, surprised.

"H-how'd you guess?"

"You have _the look_ on your face," he smirked. He smile faded. Holly understood his fake cheerfulness.

"You understand Arty, I can't stay forever. I still have the LEP to look after." she embraced him tightly, leaning her head on his shoulder. He complied, wrapping his arms around her in response. She gazed up at his mismatched eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"It won't be the last time we meet Artemis," she reassured him. He nodded in acknowledgement; now he had his business face on.

"See you some time soon―"

"Farewell, my Angel of love."

Holly walked into the distance, only turning around once at the gate. She could see his face layered with mixed emotions. His final facial expression revealed a single note. While she thought to only a superficial degree, his mind was mysteriously intrigued by deeper thoughts. Holly sighed, confused with what she was feeling.

_Despite how much he has changed the past few years. He will always be the great genius, Artemis Fowl the Second._


End file.
